Artistic Experiments
by KuroShin Master
Summary: Trapped once more in another STEM world - this time a result of willingness and strong determination to save his daughter - Sebastian is forced to navigate his way through and survive the horrors within. But what happens when he encounters the self-proclaimed art master Stefano? An encounter where in which he's already run out of ammunition?


_Out of ammo?_

The interior compartment of Sebastian's trusty pistol was entirely devoid of ammunition; only remnants of its shells and casings littered the concrete ground beneath his feet. Feeling around in the quiver bag slung across his back, he was dismayed to find the search ultimately returned empty-handed. No more bolts for his crossbow either.

Fuck. He really _was_ out of ammo.

There was nothing particularly useful in his belt pouches - only a measly syringe and a silver key. He was saving the former for a possible boss battle however, and it had been a while since he'd encountered another of those mirror portals. To put it simply, there was nothing he could use to defend himself in this hellhole.

A low growl emanated from the darkness of the hallway before him, forcing Sebastian to suddenly stop in his tracks. There was something strangely familiar about the way the growl sounded and the wet slapping of bare feet on concrete that followed right after.  
Sensing his heart-rate dramatically increase, he began moving forward again, though this time with heightened caution. He'd only gone a few metres when what appeared to be a camera flash abruptly illuminated his path. He froze, now knowing full well who was stalking the hallway.

Dammit. Why now of all times?

Surprisingly, rather than feeling scared or even uneasy, he was instead overcome with a strong burst of anger. God forbid he allow this slimy bastard to take advantage of his daughter and utilise her like a tool in his sick creations! Completely forgetting about the lack of ammunition, he charged blindly into the darkness and aimed his gun at where he'd last seen the flash.  
A low chuckle ghosted dangerously close behind his back and he felt the hairs on his neck prickle in fear. Gripping the pistol tightly in his hands, he immediately turned around without a moment's hesitation and had it pointed directly at Stefano's chest.

"Is that how you normally greet an acquaintance?" The suited man didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact that he was being held at gunpoint. The sly grin plastered across his face only seemed to emphasise the lack of fear that accompanied his nonchalant attitude.  
Sebastian remained silent and simply shoved his weapon forward, smirking inwardly in satisfaction as the tip dug deeper into Stefano's chest and elicited a pained wince.  
"I don't seem to recall ever acknowledging you as my acquaintance."

The latter arched his eyebrows, clearly both amused and unbothered by the response.  
"I see." Unnerved by the seemingly dangerous situation he'd found himself in, Stefano was still tempted to provoke him even further. A gloved hand snuck down to the pockets of his dress pants to reveal a glinting dagger, the length of its surface riddled with dry blood stains.

Despite the anger that was clearly overwhelming and clouding his judgement, this sudden movement did not pass unnoticed.  
"Drop the knife." Sebastian demanded, tightening his grip on the gun. He knew the bastard was only toying with him and yet-  
The other male pretended to pay no heed, taking his sweet time to closely examine and fondle the blade like a mother would her child. All this was making Sebastian nervous. Tense. He could feel droplets of sweat trickling down his neck in steady streams.  
"I said to dROP THE GODDAMN KNIFE." There was no disguising his fury - let alone emotions - now. He was extremely pissed and he was not afraid to show it.

For a moment, he was almost compelled to believe Stefano would actually obey his command.  
 _Almost._  
The dagger was slowly elevated into the air as the suited man raised his hands, but the moment Sebastian relaxed and loosened his grip on the gun for only half a second, the blade came swinging down towards his exposed neck.  
Entirely caught off guard, he quickly squeezed the trigger multiple times but no bullets were fired from his pistol. Shit, he'd completely forgotten about having no ammunition.  
With its sharp edge just several inches away from slicing through delicate skin, he was forced to freeze and hold his weapon steady instead. Before he knew it, their situation had been entirely and inexplicably reversed.

"Try anything funny and I'll carve your trachea into a lovely mantelpiece for my gallery space." Stefano threatened. The accented words rolled off his tongue in a silky and almost soothing manner. He was enjoying this.  
"Move the dagger away so I can carve yours out instead for display at the garbage tip." Sebastian retorted back. He dared not move an inch though, knowing full well what the _"artistically-challenged"_ male was capable of. His carving skills were certainly nothing to joke about.  
"Haha, very funny." A sarcastic chuckle followed soon after. Sebastian winced at the blatant sarcasm dripping off his words.  
"I never intended for that to be-"

"Now hold still." He was rudely interrupted as Stefano grabbed his shoulder and swapped the dagger for a syringe. Its plastic container was filled to the brim with an ominous-looking purple liquid - a stark contrast against the vibrant green, yet somewhat _"friendlier"_ appearance of the many medical syringes he'd come to familiarize himself with over a long period of time.  
He'd noticed the very moment the dagger was removed but before he could do anything drastic about his situation, the tip of the syringe was suddenly injected into the side of his neck.  
Though he couldn't see the contents of the syringe being emptied into his bloodstream, he could _feel_ it. Sebastian winced, though from physical pain this time, as the tip was yanked out again and disposed of onto the ground. There was a loud clunk as it connected with hard concrete before rolling down a slight slope.

"You bastard- what the hell was in that thing?!" He snarled, limbs flailing in all directions for balance as his vision suddenly blurred. He could barely see Stefano standing before him, but the smug grin on his pale face was still distinguishable even amongst the blurry darkness.  
"Keep quiet and try not to resist it. You'll be in much less pain once you wake up." An attempt of reassurance that did little to alleviate his nerves. Everything was sounding further and further away and his eyes could no longer stay wide open. Reluctantly, Sebastian eventually succumbed to the syringe's effects and allowed himself to drift off into the darkness. There was only one word on his mind as he fell unconscious.

 _Fuck._


End file.
